


无

by xunyu625



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunyu625/pseuds/xunyu625





	无

“表现不错。一开始就听话不就不用受苦了吗。”伏地魔说着稍微把束缚安德烈亚调松了些。

“同卵双胞胎的形成是受精卵一分为二的结果。你们明确已经掌握了诱导受精卵分/裂的因素，且能熟练运用它。”

“别摇头，报纸上都刊载了，父母能选择胎儿个数。”

“能一份二，就能二分四，就这样分下去，我想分多少就多少，我想出产多少一模一样聪明的小巫师、一模一样弱智侏儒、一模一样的神奇动物都行！”安德烈亚看不到他，但伏地魔的声音明显亢奋地拔高了。

“安德烈亚，我的安德烈亚！我真的是太喜欢你了！”他的告白每个字都颤抖着，却并不深情，只是宣泄自己激动的心情。

“知道奥本海默吗？麻瓜世界的原子弹之父。人们说他不仅改变了战争的走向，更是改变了人类的走向。”

“你是巫师里的奥本海默。这是划时代的一笔！史书将记录你和所有的研发人员的成就.。”

伏地魔开始在大厅里踱步。他一会出现在被绑在椅子上的安德烈亚的视野中，一会又晃出她的视野。

“知道吗，知道吗？社会由个体组成，控制个体就是控制社会。”

“因为有你，我能做到世上所有的个体从出生到死亡都被规划地整整齐齐，合情合理。再没有肮脏的泥巴种之分，因为他们的基因一突变就会被剔除；再没有战争、游行示威、革命起义这种不利于社会稳定的活动，因为底层民众的智慧被剥脱，所有的精英都集中在中高层，人们接受的教育也使他们安于自己的阶级。”

“夫妻、家庭、忠贞都将成为古英语，因为新时代中，这些概念不再存在。”

“历史将被抹消，不同于漏洞百出的篡改，是彻彻底底的抹消。没有过去。”

“我要创造一个没有疾病、战乱，完美、平衡、永垂不朽的美丽新世界连同我的生命永不凋零。”

“安德烈亚，我需要你。你总是知道我想要什么的，对吧？我们重新合作吧，就像你帮我复活那时，就像从前那样有默契，好吗？”

他解开所有束缚安德烈亚的银线，一把抱住她。

接着，他听到，安德烈亚冷冰冰的声音。

“不答应！绝不答应！”

“要是凤凰社知道你今天的言论，信不信……呜呜…”安德烈亚意识到伏地魔的宏伟蓝图是多么反人类，他打算彻彻底底从生物学和思想上剥夺了人的一切自由。

她说不出话了，伏地魔俯身含住了她的嘴唇，他用力地吻着恨不得将舌头伸到她的喉咙管。

安德烈亚怀疑伏地魔来之前服用了致幻魔药(提高注意力、思维活跃、性/欲)之类的东西。

“不急，我给你大量时间思考，你随时都可以改变决定。”

他将安德烈亚小小的身体放在自己腿上，又凑过去想要吻他。

“等等，你是不是服用了什么东西？”安德烈亚偏开头，她觉得伏地魔炽热到反常。

“我是开启新世界大门的钥匙，你是锁孔，待我们合二为一时，光辉将照耀盛世。”他根本没注意到她的话。

“虽然致幻魔药不久前合法化了，但说真的，这东西少服用微妙。”

她听到正在亲吻她脖颈的伏地魔传来含糊不清的声音：“我没服用。”

安德烈亚依旧坚持他服用过：“虽然这东西有引起性亢奋的效果，但也会缩短射精时间，甚至早泄。不规范使用的话，还会产生幻觉，你有看过说明书吗？”

“都说了我没喝过。你就不能专心点！”

“你那派和凤凰社是不是都想通过化学劝诱防止个体不满？”

“没有。”伏地魔简短地回答。但安德烈亚还是觉得致幻剂合法化的的确确涵盖这一方面的考量。

“你就这么嫉恨波特,杀不了他，给他儿子戴绿帽？”

安德烈亚的这句话大概戳到了伏地魔的脊梁骨，他的手滑到她的双腿间，直接塞进去两根。

安德烈亚的软肉不受控制地缩起。她发出了一声奇怪的叫声。

伏地魔顿了顿手，他疑虑着为何安德烈亚能青春常驻。她并不是高明的巫师，无法使用高深莫测的魔法减缓衰老。要么她花巨资制作能维持美貌的魔药，要么她用了其他的方法。

但这个问题，他暂时不想追究下去。

他抬起安德烈亚的身体，对准那个吞吐着液体的小洞，进入了她。

进入她时，快感从交合处流通到全身，到每一个手指，每一缕发丝。

那一刻，一个从未有过的念头横空出现在伏地魔脑中。

“待新世界降临后，我想和她结为世界上唯一一对夫妻。”


End file.
